The present invention is directed generally to temperature monitoring and more specifically to monitoring the temperatures of a plurality of bearings and/or motors in a grain elevator.
It is generally useful and desirable to monitor the temperatures of such motors and bearings, to insure against excessive temperatures thereof, which may be indicative of a need for lubrication or the like, and may seriously impede the proper performance or even materially decrease the useful life thereof. In a potentially volatile or explosive environment such as found in a grain elevator, monitoring for excessive temperatures on such motors or bearings therein, as may be associated with movable elements such as conveyor belts or the like, is further desirable as a safety measure.
In such an installation, it is further desirable to provide temperature sensors having substantially identical temperature response characteristics. Moreover, the temperature sensor structure should be readily attachable to the motor or bearing members to be monitored, forming a reliable thermal conductive path between the motor or bearing and the temperature sensing elements.